Bookman
Bookman (ブックマン, Bukkuman?) Seiyū: Aono Takeshi Bookman is a fictional character and member of the fictional religious organization known as the Black Order, in the anime and manga series D.Gray-man, by Katsura Hoshino. Personal Information * Nationality: unknown, but the same as Lavi's * Age: 88 * Height: 140cm (Not counting his hair) * Weight: 38kg * Birthday: August 5th * Sign: Leo * Blood Type: A Background Bookman is an old man who records the hidden history of the world. He comes from the Bookman Clan, a tribe of people dedicated to keeping the records of the events which transpire during the war with the Millineum Earl. He never speaks his real name, simply introducing himself as "Bookman". He has only a patch of hair on his head that stands up to make the shape of a question mark and dark black circles around his eyes which often makes him the butt of jokes from his apprentice Lavi who refers to him as "old panda" due to his resemblance to the animal of the same name. The Bookman title refers to one who is entrusted by the vatican to stay within the shadows and observe the war from a distance in order to record history. As such, Bookman has a very detatched personality and tries to avoid forming tight bonds or connections with those around him. He offers a helping hand on multiple occassions but tries to keep from directly interfering with transpiring events. As such, he lectures Lavi often on how important it is to maintain this mindset and fears he is becoming too friendly with the Exorcists and becoming more of a fighter than an observer. At one point he even reminds Lavi that he is a Bookman and not a true Exorcist. The irony of this, is that Bookman himself has openly displayed how much he cares for Lavi and others and also puts himself directly on the front lines in most battles. One could argue that this is for self preservation, but he has also protected his comrades on various occasions, which is in direct contrast to his Bookman beliefs. He allies himself with the Black Order merely to be close to events that must be witnessed and recorded. When he and Lavi first arrive at the Headquarters, Bookman reminds Lavi that while they will be acting as Exorcists, their first priority is observation. In spite of this, Bookman is a skilled fighter and can hold his own in battle as displayed several times throughout the series. Bookman and Lavi appear shortly after the events surrounding the Rewinding Town and Bookman takes a keen interest in Allen Walker mainly for the historical significance of his destiny. He refers to Allen as "The Destroyer of Time" as according to Hevlaska's prophecy, Walker will someday "destroy time". When Allen is defeated by Tyki Mikk and believed to be dead, Bookman states that he believed the prophecy meant that Allen would someday be the one to defeat the Millennium Earl. He then goes on to add that because of this, he believes Allen is still alive. Anti-Akuma Weapon His Anti-Akuma weapon, a scroll which can summon a set of acupuncture needles, is called Heavenly Compass (天針, Heavenly Compass?). Bookman is also skilled in acupuncture healing techniques. Compass Of Spells: North Crime From a compass-looking like circle that is produced from the spell, a large amount of needles is produced, stabbing the enemy using needles, presumably immobilizing the target. Needles of Divine Protection: East Crime Used as a protection skill, surrounding a target completely with needles. Both skills used during the fight with the Level Three at the boat towards Edo. Navagation Category:Characters